Lettre ouverte
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention.


**Voici un court OS sur un certain épisode de Hannibal qui m'a glacé le sang de part son horripilant raffinement. Ça faisait longtemps que j'hésitais a le poster, puisque trop brève, mais qu'importe. Je le trouve bien comme cela et j'espère qu'il plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Lettre ouverte :**

L'inspecteur rendit les photos a Crawford et continua son inspection des lieux.

 **-C'est là dedans qu'on a retrouvé Myriam.** Will avait suivie la lumière de la lampe torche de Crawford qui indiquait le puis, s'accroupissant a son bord pour y observer l'eau qui en tapisait le fond. **Elle pense que l'éventreur l'avait emmené ici pour la tuer. Qu'il la gardait comme ultime victime... Il sait qu'on est tout prêt de l'arrêter.**

 **-Non. On l'as déjà arrêté.** Will esquissa un rictus de mépris, en s'expliquant. **Quant on ferre un poisson et qu'on le laisse filer.** **Ça devient très difficile de le ferrer une seconde fois...**

Graham respira profondément et ferma les yeux, effaçant de son esprit absolument tout ce qui remplissait les murs de la bâtisse. L'équipe qui était présente s'évapora a chaque battement de pendule qui résonnait dans son esprit. Un élément après l'autre, il laissa le décor se fondre en un tout autre endroit.

Des murs froids, un plafond beaucoup trop haut, des meubles bien trop raffinés. Un endroit a la fois richement décoré et sobrement épuré. Cet étage-bibliothèque bien trop pompeux, avec ses belles arcades sculptées. Ces deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face en plein milieu de la pièce, singulièrement. Comme s'ils attendaient que les rôles principaux de ce théâtre viennent s'y installer. Et en leur centre, cette lettre ouverte. Signé de bien cruelle manière.

Un corps, un arbre. Les deux uni en un même tableau. Si richement fleuri. Bien trop beau, bien trop présomptueux...

Macabrement raffiné.

Will s'y avança, y plaçant les dernières tiges de sa composition floral. La casant entre les côtes de sa victime, là où aurait du être le coeur qu'il avait arraché. Ou plutôt, tel qu'il voyait Hannibal l'avoir fait.

Il admira quelques instants cet être qui n'avait rien demandé, et qui était là sur sa croix personnelle, couronné de ce qu'Hannibal lui reprochait.

Il l'avait choisit comme paiement a la trahison de Will, qu'était celle d'avoir attenté a sa vie. Et ce cerisier, ce symbole si doux de l'éphemerité de la vie, lui indiquait qu'il pensait pouvoir en renaitre, et fleurir si magnifiquement qu'a l'acoutumé.

Les indices étaient si clair, et si vaporeux a la fois. L'oeuvre du diable lui même. Plaisant au regard et si terrible a imaginer.

L'inspecteur ferma les yeux, se détachant de ses propres sentiments pour mieux accueillir le cerf dans son esprit.

 _"J'ai semé les graines. Je les aient regardées pousser. J'ai cultivé une longue série d'événements, pour arriver jusque là. Tout ce que vous voyez fait partie de mon dessein. Ce cerisier s'élève devant vous comme la vie. Chef d'oeuvre temporaire... Qui comme moi, survit a chaque hiver. "_

 **-C'est du théâtre.** Déclara Will en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

 **-A chaque fois que l'éventreur commet un meurtre, c'est du théâtre.** Lui répondit Jake, comme s'il eut s'agit d'une évidence.

 **-C'était pas pour la tuer que l'éventreur a amener Myriam ici.** Will se leva, choisissant ses mots. **C'était pour que vous la trouviez.**

 **-Mais l'éventreur n'est pas suicidaire, il n'as pas envie qu'on l'arrête.**

 **-Il veut que vous arrêtiez quelqu'un. Tout comme il voulait que vous m'arrêtiez. Quelque pars... Au milieu de toutes ces preuves, vous allez trouver une piste qui va, providentiellement, disculper Hannibal Lecter.**

 **-Myriam Lass vient déjà de le faire.**

 **-Deux ans. Ça doit être dur d'avoir Hannibal dans son esprit si longtemps. Vous ne pouvez pas vous fier a elle... D'ailleurs vous ne devez vous fier a aucune de ses apparences!** Will partit sur ces mots, une seule pensé lui vrillant l'esprit :

 _"Me voilà donc, face a votre déclaration. Vous m'offrez ce tableau, comme une représentation finale. Un dernier acte d'amour. Quelle vanité ! Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est moi qui ait-été vénéneux pour vous, Dr Lecter ?"_


End file.
